


Rainbow

by Nibylandia



Series: Welcome to the GAR [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Anakin is shit at locating his room, Fluff, Good Parent Jango Fett, Humor, I don't know, Kix is impressed his brothers are still alive, Mace is not heartless, Rex is just tired, Rex's brothers are concerned, Tags Are Hard, Tags will be added, but he's also tired, but they show it in a strange way, chatfic I think... partially, colors of the rainbow as the names of the chapters, he has nightmares, is there something like that?, no beta we die like Jedi, softish angst?, well... more like intended, you can fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibylandia/pseuds/Nibylandia
Summary: Some stories are full of colours and when combined they create a beautiful rainbow.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-5052 | Bly & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-6454 | Ponds & Mace Windu, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix & Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Hardcase & CT-5597 | Jesse, Hardcase & CT-7567 | Rex, Jango Fett & Anakin Skywalker, Jango Fett & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Welcome to the GAR [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753393
Comments: 63
Kudos: 133





	1. Purple

It was a beautiful day, Rex mussed to himself. They were on a planetary leave thanks to his general’s clumsiness and overall entirety. Why they had to land specifically here, Rex had no idea, but still he was thankful.

His men could finally take a break from the war and chill a little bit in local pubs, so there was nothing to complain on.

“Hey, captain… I have a question.”

Rex smelt bantha poodoo in that one, but turned around to meet his man face.

Which was a mistake. Both Hardcase and Jesse looked pristine in their armours, that was true and Rex applauded them for it, but behind them was something shapeless. Something that screamed trouble loud and clear.

He just hoped it wasn’t another cat. Or dog. Or tortoise. 

“What’s that you are hiding behind your legs?” he asked with waning hope for another day without paperwork.

Hardcase looked down at the thing behind him with guilty expression. Jesse, who was standing next to him, made an impression of wanting nothing more than to be somewhere else.

“It’s a…” his trooper gulped, searching for correct words. “It’s a child, sir.”

Rex looked at the small thing. Now, that he knew what it was...

It was a small, purple Rodian with big, scared eyes, that held whole galaxies.

“Do you want to say, that you kidnapped them?” he asked slowly and calmly.

Inside he was panicking. 

What have they done?! Why for once they couldn’t be normal troopers like Echo? No, that was a bad comparison. Not after the  _ osik _ he pulled with Fives last time! Was there anyone sane in his company?

“Not necessarily kidnapped, sir.” started Jesse. “Just borrowed for… let’s say indefinite amount of time, sir.”

Rex almost started to cry on the spot.

What has he done to deserve it? Still, he had a job to to.

“And why are they here?” he tried to stay calm, really.

“Because she needs our help, sir!” Hardcase finally broke. ”She’s a force sensitive without home and people shunned her and were awful to her and children were bullying her and she’s starved and...”

When he stated thing like that…

“And there was no one to take care of this... matter?” he asked resigned.

He knew what was coming, he wasn’t a fool.

“Sir? What should we do?” 

Yeah, what should they do?! And why are they asking him?!

Rex looked down at the child, who was hiding behind Hardcase. Definitely scared, hungry and probably sick, if her raspy breathing was any indication.

“Bring her to Kix.” he finally sighned tiredly. Is that why Fox choose CG? “Tell him I send you.”

Hardcase smiled in relief, while Jesse squated next to the child.

“See. We told you that there’s nothing to worry about, little star.”

The child smiled slightly and shyly hugged Jesse, who in return hugged her back.

If Rex had a jar for credits when his men did bantha poodoo like that, then he would be karkin rich.

Still he took a photo.

* * *

**Cody101** : @CT-7567 explain why there is a child on the board of your ship.

**Rex’ika** : Don’t blame me. Blame Prime’s Mando genes and long-necks attention span

**Rex’ika** : or lack of it

**Rex’ika** : or Hardcase

**Rex’ika** : or Jesse

**Cody101** : You are the captain

**Cody101** : Control them!

**Rex’ika** : Bold of you to assume that I have anything to say

**Rex’ika** : Should have deserted when I had occasion…

**Rex’ika** : Actually! I was thinking...

**Cody 101** : REX! NO!


	2. Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers discuss Rex's problems. It evolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox: Foxtrot  
> Cody: Cody101  
> Wolffe: TheWildOne  
> Bly: BlyFly/ Stamp Face  
> Ponds: Pondsy  
> Rex: Rex'ika  
> Thire: Thired  
> Doom: Doomsday  
> Thorn: Flowers  
> Neyo: Ne Yo Problem  
> Gree: GREEn  
> Bacara: Lawyer

**TheWildOne** : Rex?

**TheWildOne** : Why’s Cody ripping his hair of?

**Rex’ika** : And why exactly you think it’s my fault?

**TheWildOne** : Because you were the last one who talked to him?

**Rex’ika** : That level of sass is unbecoming of you

**TheWildOne** : Then you don’t know me at all

**TheWildOne** : But don’t change the subject

**Rex’ika** : Not my fault

**TheWildOne** : That’s not the answer I was expecting

**Rex’ika** : Then higher your standards dear ori’vod

**BlyFly** : No way…

**BlyFly** : Is that THE Time?

**TheWildOne** : Don’t sass me vod’ika

**Pondsy** : Probably

**Pondsy** : Gonna wake up Fox

**Rex’ika** : Look who’s speaking

**BlyFly** : Better be fast. It starts to look ugly

**BlyFly** : And good luck Ponds

**TheWildOne** : What did you say?

**Rex’ika** : Go to medical if you have problems with reading

**BlyFly** : Rex…

  
  


**_Private conversation_ **

**Shity at love** : Ponds hurry up! Wolffe’s gonna kill him!

**Shity at love** : And where is Cody when you need him?!

**Shity at love** : Kriff

**Shity at love** : Wolffe’s definitely gonna kill him

  
  


**TheWildOne** : Then I will drag you with me

**TheWildOne** : Because you are gonna need it after I’ll finish with you

**BlyFly** : Wolffe!

**TheWildOne** : Shut it, stamp face

**Rex’ika** : Yeah, what he said

**BlyFly** : You know what?

**Rex’ika** : No and I don’t want to know

**BlyFly** : IT”S ALL YOUR FAULT WOLFFE

**TheWildOne** : AND HOW EXACTLY IT’S MY FAULT?

**TheWildOne** : BLAME CODY!

**Cody101** : EXCUSE ME?!

**Cody101** : IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT HE WANTS TO DESERT

**TheWildOne** : what

**TheWildOne** : Rex

**TheWildOne** : What’s Cody talking about?

**BlyFly** : I second that

**BlyFly** : And I’m calling Jango

**Rex’ika** : What? NO! DON’T CALL HIM!

**BlyFly** :To late vod’ika

**Pondsy** : I’m back and I brought support

**Pondsy** : Bly you owe me

**BlyFly** : You did it yourself. Nothing to owe

**Pondsy** : You stamp-faced shab!

**BlyFly** : WHY EVERYONE CALLS ME STAMP FACE?!

**TheWildOne** : Because you literally have stamps on your face

**Cody101** : Idiot

**Cody101** : And here I thought you were the smart one

**BlyFly** : Ever heard about pot calling the kettle?

**TheWildOne** : Yeah, I second that

**Rex’ika** : He was talking about Bly Wolffe

**TheWildOne** : And what? I can’t feel affronted on his behalf?

**BlyFly** : Yeah Rex, you have a problem with that?

**Cody101** : And do you? That’s a valid question, stamp face

_ Pondsy changed BlyFly’s name to Stamp Face _

**Stamp Face** : The hell?!

**TheWildOne** : Way to go Ponds

**Pondsy** : I’m here for the chaos

**Rex’ika** : Yeah, we can see that

_ Cody101 sent a picture blyiscrying.jpg _

**Cody101** : You’d think I feel bad for him, but I’m quite happy

**Cody101** : Actually I’m happy this whole day

**Stamp Face** : Is that because you finally slept with Kenobi?

**TheWildOne** : CODY!?

**Rex’ika** : Wow. I applaud for bravery

**Pondsy** : Kriff, he came for your throat

**Rex’ika** : Wolffe are you still with Cody?

**TheWildOne** : Yeah and it doesn’t look good.

**TheWildOne** : Buckle up, boys!

**TheWildOne** : Cody’s going down in a glory

**Stamp Face** : Wolffe! No puns!

**Cody101** : Well, it’s still better than watching my general with love-dovey eyes, don’t you think.

**Stamp Face** : What?

**Cody101** : Or using private lessons of Ryl as an excuse for spending time with her alone

**Rex’ika** : Bly… Really?

**Cody101** : Oh, don’t be shy Rex.

**Rex’ika** : About what? You have nothing on me

**Cody101** : Keep dreaming

**Rex’ika** : What do you mean?

**Rex’ika** : Cody?

**Rex’ika** : CODY!

**Cody101** : Remember Kamino?

**Rex’ika** : You won’t do it

**Cody101** : Watch me

**Rex’ika** : CODY NO!

**TheWildOne** : CODY YES!

**Stamp Face** : Bring it on. If we go down then he goes with us.

**Rex’ika** : Traitors!

**Cody101** : Remember the storage room next to main hall?

**TheWildOne** : Yeah

**Rex’ika** : Cody, I beg you

**Cody101** : Then beg

**Cody101** : Anyway, I found our little, tiny brother in there and you know what?

**Rex’ika** : PLEASE!

**Stamp Face** : No, but please, do tell

**Cody101** : I found him with one of 17’s contraband papers.

**TheWildOne** : No way!

**Stamp Face** : You’re kidding, right?

**Cody101** : No. Imagine my surprise on seeing Rex’ika with a paper about tooka-cats

**Rex’ika** : I hate you. Don’t call me. Ever.

**Stamp Face** : That’s cute, Rex! Do still have it?

**Rex’ika** : No and it’s still better than being friendzoned. 

**TheWildOne** : Oh, what happened to sweet, tooka-cats?

**Rex’ika** : They got drowned like you will be on our next meeting

**TheWIldOne** : Soooo scary! Bly play that sad song you sent me last time

**Cody101** : Do you meant the one I saw you dancing to?

**Stamp Face** : I literally fell from my chair!

**Rex’ika** : Wolffe, I didn’t know you had it in you.

**Rex’ika** : Maybe you will be our new dancing king?

**Stamp Face** : More like dancing queen

**Cody101** : He was singing pretty high, so I think it might work

**TheWildOne** : Prepare yourself for death

**Rex’ika** : Or what Dancing Queen?

**TheWildOne** : Or I will show them your moves vod’ika

**Rex’ika** : How did you get it?

**Cody101** : What moves?

**Stamp Face** : Please, do share it Wolffe

**Rex’ika** : Try it and I’ll show them what happened on Negotiator

**TheWildOne** : What happened on Negotiator stays on the Negotiator

**Cody101** : Now I’m interested

**Stamp Face** : So am I

**TheWildOne** : Truce?

**Rex’ika** : Truce

**Stamp Face** : Oh, come on! Tell us!

**Cody101** : Who gives and takes goes to hell, ever heard that Rex?

**Rex’ika** : I’m already in hell

**Pondsy** : Well that explains a lot then

**Rex’ika** : You mean?

**Pondsy** : Why you wanted to desert.

**TheWildOne** : Yeah, explain yourself Rex

**Stamp Face** : I’d also like to hear the story

**Rex’ika** : You probably heard about Purple Incident?

**Cody101** : More like indigo

**Rex’ika** : Are you blind? She’s purple

**Cody101** : Go to medbay and check your sight

**TheWildOne** : Back to the matter!

**TheWildOne** : The one about child stolen by you?

**Rex’ika** : Do I need to mention Tup?

**TheWildOne** : He did it out of his own volition 

**TheWildOne** : And I don’t blame him

**Stamp Face** : Ok. Wait a minute! Are we talking about this purple or indigo child or this Tup fella and whatever happened to him?

**Cody101** : About the INDIGO child.

**Cody101** : But I’m also interested why I had to decline Tup’s transfer request in the middle of the kriffing night.

**Stamp Face** : You know him?

**Cody101** : Yes, good kid, that one.

**Cody101** : But let’s continue with this INDIGO child. Rex, the scene is yours.

**Rex’ika** : Very funny. 

**Rex’ika** : Anyway, two of my best people brought in small, starved and sick Rodian, who is PURPLE, and to top it all she’s very force sensitive. Not Kenobi or Skywalker level, but something more like Ahsoka. Now she’s inside medbay with Echo and Fives…

**Rex’ika** : Karkin kriff

**Cody101** : You left her with a highly irresponsible and borderline crazy trooper?!

**Cody101** : The hell Rex?!

**Rex’ika** : I just called medbay. Apparently Kix has everything under control.

**TheWildOne** : Good.

**TheWildOne** : No need for more of Fives in this world.

**TheWildOne** : So that’s why you wanted to desert?

**Stamp Face** : Quite a trivial reason for deserting if you ask me

**Rex’ika** : Try to stay with them for a full mission. You will change your mind.

**Cody101** : Rex’s right. Not to mention his general and commander…

**Rex’ika** : Oi!

**Rex’ika** : Tano’s all right.

**Cody101** : I think your alright-meter got screwed.

**Rex’ika** : I wonder thanks to whom?

**Rex’ika** : It was you who assigned me to the Torrent and Skywalker!

**Cody101** : It was a mistake, ok? I regret it, ok?

**Cody101** : I just thought you could do it…

**Rex’ika** : No, you didn’t.

**Rex’ika** : I hate you.

**Rex’ika** : Asshole

**Stamp Face** : Oh my Stars! Just wait till Jango hears it!

**TheWildOne** : I didn’t know you had it in you

**Cody101** : Shut up Wolffe, it’s all your fault

**TheWildOne** : What have I done now?

**Cody101** : You taught him curses and because of it, he will use them against us.

**TheWIldOne** : You dramatize

**Cody101** : No, I don’t, you furry bastard

**TheWildOne** : Excuse me?!

**TheWildOne** : You kriffing golden rod, come and fight me

**Stamp Face** : Woah! Slow down!

**TheWildOne** : Try and make me!

**Foxtrot** : ENOUGH!

**Pondsy** : Here comes Fox the mightiest of them all!

**Foxtrot** : Ponds kindly shut yourself the kriff up!

**Pondsy** : Sir! Yes, sir!

**Foxtrot** : Rex! The kark is going on in your kriffing company? Get yourself together! No karking desertion in this batch! You hear me?! NO! KARKING! DESERTIONS!

**Rex’ika** : I’m sorry, sir.

**Foxtrot** : Come to my office when you have a free moment. We will talk about how you can 

reign in your company of madmen.

**Rex’ika** : Will there be chocolate cookies?

**Foxtrot** : …

**Foxtrot** : We will see.

**Rex’ika** : Sir! Yes, sir!

**Foxtrot** : Bly.

**Stamp Face** : Sir?

**Foxtrot** : Why can’t you act like a kriffing adult that you are?! Stars know I tried to teach you how to live a proper life, but apparently it wasn’t enough. Kriffing teenagers and their kriffing hormones.

**Stamp Face** : But…

**Foxtrot** : No buts! I’ll meet you in my office tonight. We have a lot to talk about.

**Stamp Face** : About what?

**Foxtrot** : How to properly act around your superiors. Be glad that I didn’t transfer you to another corps. I still don’t know how you made it that high.

**Stamp Face** : Sir. Yes, sir.

**Cody101** : How can you do that?! I’m a marshal commander.

**Foxtrot** : Bold of you to assume that I can’t do anything I want. Cody.

**Cody101** : Kriff

**Foxtrot** : Now that I have your full attention can you tell my why you you saw fit to use your blackmail material on the main chat?

**Cody101** : ...what?

**Ne Yo Problem** : It was quite amusing to watch you

**Thired** : My absolute favorite was when Bly threw Cody under the speeder 

**Doomsday** : About Kenobi?

**Thired** : Yup. Thanks to him I won 20 credits

**Flowers** : But you don’t have 20 credits

**Thired** : Semantics

**Foxtrot** : Thank you for your unneeded opinion

**Foxtrot** : Do I need to tell you more Cody?

**Cody101** : No, sir.

**Foxtrot** : Only I in this nightmarish batch have a kriffing right to call out any of you, do you understand?

**Cody101** : Sir. Yes, sir.

**Foxtrot** : Now Wolffe

**TheWildOne** : Yes, sir?

**Foxtrot** : I’m disappointed.

**TheWildOne** : Sir. Yes, sir.

**Pondsy** : And that’s all?

**Foxtrot** : Thank you for reminding me that you are still here Ponds.

**Pondsy** : Kriff

**Foxtrot** : Language vod’ika. Also, I’m severely disappointed that you let your older brothers bully Rex. I expected more from you.

**Pondsy** : Sorry, sir. It’s just hard to make them stop.

**Foxtrot** : Forgiven. Stars know those kriffing idiots are insufferable.

**TheWildOne** : Oi! You might be the oldest, but I won’t let you offend me.

**Cody101** : Neither do I

**Foxtrod** : Then go cry to your generals, because I don’t care

**Ne Yo Problem** : So much shade and strength in only one sentence

**Ne Yo Problem** : I aspire to one day be like you

**Foxtrot** : Thank you. You are on a good way

**Ne Yo Problem** : Nice to hear that

**Foxtrot** : You are welcome

**Stamp Face** : They are scary like that

**TheWildOne** : Those pleasantries made a shiver go down my back

**GREEn** : I blame you

**Rex’ika** : Shut it bacon head

**Lawyer** : Told you Gree!

**GREEn** : I don’t want to hear it!

**Foxtrot** : Silence!

**Foxtrot** : Thank you

**Foxtrot** : Back to the main discussion

**Foxtrot** : I’m disappointed in all of you.

**Cody101** : We know and we’re sorry

**Foxtrot** : Good

**Foxtrot** : And Ponds

**Pondsy** : Yes sir?

**Foxtrot** : Wake me up again and I will skin you alive

**Pondsy** : Sir! Yes, sir!

* * *

much more later….

* * *

_ administrator changed Foxtrot’s name to Dad _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'm so sorry for being late, but I got immersed in one of CW stories and totally forgot about posting anything.  
> It was supposed to be short, like few sentences and that's all, but apparently you can never trust good playlist and free time... woes of the writter. Still I'm proud!  
> Any questions, opinions, thanks are welcome in the comments!


	3. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango wakes up in the middle of the night.

Everything was blue. Deep blue was around him and he couldn’t do anything, but to stay calm and wait for rescue. Figures moved around him in a complicated moves, changing their forms to something straight from horror holos Boba loved to watch. Some had faces he wanted to forget, some wore the ones he never wanted to forget. Sound of chains and leather whip echoed in his blue. 

He stayed calm. 

Knives pierced him. 

Calm.

His legs and arms disappeared. 

_ Calm _ . 

He heard scream, a well known, blood chilling scream.

He woke up and sat up with sweat running down his temples and back.

He was safe, he was alive, he wasn’t a slave anymore.

No one was dead.

Jango breathed in and out to calm himself and stood up to go to the kitchen for a cup of water. His mind in a state between a dream and reality didn’t saw any difference at first glance. It took him a whole cup to see that someone was laying on his couch.

Stupid dreams and stupid past, that troubled him even after all this time!

He turned on lights and the pearson lying on his couch jumped up.

“The hell Fett?” they screeched and Jango grimaced at the sheer volume. “What are you doing here?”

“Indeed, what am I doing in  _ my _ quarters, Skywalker?” his sarcasm was purely from the fact that the young Jedi apparently lost his way in a building as easy as Tipoca City. And from the fact that he wasn’t in a mind to be nice. Or exchange pleasantries.

Kriffing Jedi.

Skywalker looked around himself and stood up from Jango’s favourite couch. 

He came in with his legion late that afternoon. The most surprising thing was that they brought a child with them. When he asked Rex about the purple Rodian, he just looked at him with a tired expression, that he seemed to copy from Cody, and told him that he got outmaneuvered. After that Jango let him go, because apparently Skywalker had no experience with kids and someone responsible had to watch them and by responsible Rex meant himself.

Returning to the present, he wondered where the said child was sleeping. He looked at Skywalker.

He doesn’t look good, Jango mussed to himself. Shadows under blue eyes, pale skin, slightly crazed gleam in the eyes and tiredness that hung around him like a blanket - Jango knew it all from experience.

Hard battles and loss of the people does it to you.

“So what are you doing in my rooms?” asked Jango.

He wanted this uninvited guest out as soon as possible.

Skywalker looked at him with somewhat bashful expression. Who knew he could do that?

“I’m lost?” he offered and Jango rised his thick brow in a move, that always made boys squirm.

“Are you asking?”

“No?”

Jango rised another one and looked at the door in a telling move. He wasn’t in the mood to offer an erring Jedi (of all the people on this kriffing planet!) a place on his couch. Thanks, but no. Even if he was a child, a very tired child with traumatic experience similar to Jango...

Mentally groaning at the informations and emotions his head sent to his heart he asked reluctantly.

“Do you even know where is your room?” 

What was he? A nanny? Just throw him out, you kriffing idiot!

Skywalker looked lost, but after second his face scrunched in an embarrassed expression.

“No.” he confirmed.

Great. He wanted him out, but now he had him in. Just  _ wonderful _ .

“I… can go if you want.” he added quietly, but Jango shook his head.

“And what? Where will you will sleep? On the floor?” 

Jedi just looked down. So that was his plan? Unimpresing. 

“It’s good for you back.” Skywalker tried to reason with his plan. “And besides it’s not so bad. When I lived on Tatooine it was normal.”

At the last sentence Jango's head snapped up. Tatooine? That dustball? Jango frowned at the boy - because he was one, despite what Jedi told him - and looked at him again, but this time more deeply.

Tired, angry and scared, with scars reaching to the core of his young soul. Weary from the battles and other hardships, that he encountered in his short life. Death was surrounding him like a well known friend, enfolding in its mercyless hold. No amount of help will ever free him, Jango would know, it would only drag him further and further from the Light, that Jedi seemed to worship.

He was no Jedi, Jango decided suddenly with a little bit of displeasure. Just an imitation of someone else work, a hastily made cake, that no one wanted to buy, because of undercooked inside and rot, that started to show on the sides.

When Jedi will finally leave him, he thought with small amount of sympathy, he will fall and then nothing will be able to stop him. 

Too hurt and too mistreated, never truly heard, Skywalker was a ticking bomb ready to explode.

“Good or not, I don’t want any gossips and  _ ade _ poking you in the morning like some new kind of species.” he could use another cup of water. “Stars know you Jedi are kriffing weird.”

Skywalker nodded and sat back on Jango’s couch.

“Next time remember the way to you room.” he said leaving kitchen.

While in bed Jango reflected on himself. 

He wasn't so much different from Skywalker. A child from backward planet with cruel experience and death in his shadow. Born to amuse fate with dramatic turns of his life, never to find home, never to …

“Is everything all right?” he heard from the other side of bed.

“Just Skywalker on our couch.” answered Jango and a small smile twiched on his lips as blue eyes opened and looked at him through sleeping haze.

“What?” his partner asked as if Jango lost his mind, which wouldn’t be surprising.

“He lost way to his room.” he explained while hugging his  _ riduur _ .

“Kriffing Jedi.” he heard her groan. 

“Good thing you left them.” 

He felt her smile on his neck.

All was good. He found his peace.

And he still had a few hours to sleep.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up to a strange message on his datapad.

**_From unknown:_ **

_ Kindly please, teach your student orientation in buildings. _

“What has he done now?” he asked, but then decided he didn’t need (or want) to know.

It is to early for this, Obi-Wan thought tiredly to himself while blasphemously using Force to summon freshly made cup of caf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> How are you?  
> So today we are exploring Jango, someone who I personaly don't know how to write, but I try. I hope that you enjoyed it.  
> Also I come to you with question. Would you be interested in a story Jango/OC? Write down in the comments how you feel about it!  
> As always all kind of questions, theories and oppinions are welcome. I love to read them!  
> See you!


	4. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace takes a break with Ponds.

Mace Windu was doing his job as a main liaison between the Senate and the Jedi, when Ponds entered his office looking and feeling done with everything.

“Your brothers?” Mace asked, like he always did on those rare occasions when Ponds dropped down with dramatic flair on his favourite meditation pillow, the one he got from his men. A nice, green and comfy thing, that helped him relax after hard battles. It reminded him of Temple’s room of the thousand fountains.

“Sometimes I wish they could simply disappear.” Ponds mumbled into his hands.

Mace rised his eyes from the report about disaster that Skywalker created on his last adventure. Why for the Force he felt a need to do difts with a Venator Class Ship was beyond Mace. He will leave this talk to the Kenobi, who wasn’t any better if a thick reports sent to him by commander Cody meant anything.

A break then. He didn’t want to lose more of his nonexistent hair.

“What happened this time?” he asked ready for anything.

It was strange, the bond between him and Ponds, but he wouldn’t take it any other way. Fett be damned.

Brown eyes, which he shared with his cloned brothers looked at him with the driest stare he ever saw from his commander.

“It would be better to ask what didn’t sir.” Sarcasm in his voice made Mace’s face twitch.

Truth to be told Ponds was one of the most sarcastic beings he had a pleasure to meet. Just being in his proximity made Mace’s humor skyrocket. And especially when he talked with his batchmates.

“But if you want to listen, I will gladly share.” That here was enough to make Mace smille a bit more.

“My ears are yours.” he promised leaving his datapad on the side of his table.

Ponds sat in a cross-legged position, that Mace taught him on one of their long and boring travel from point A to point B.

“Did you heard about Purple, or Indigo as Cody claims, Incident?” Ponds asked and Mace felt beginnings of a headache for unknown reasons.

“No, I didn’t.” he answered.

Ponds’s face twisted.

“But from you face I can tell I will not like it.” Mace said with resigned tone.

“What can I say sir.” His commander shrugged his shoulders. “That’s my brothers for you.”

“Does it have anything to do with this report?” Mace nodded in the direction of the datapad that he was reading earlier.

Ponds looked at the thing with narrowed eyes, but after second he nodded.

Mace took out from a closet a half empty corellian brandy, that he  _ absolutely _ didn’t have with a heavy sigh.

* * *

He was going to actually kill Skywalker and Kenobi. The kriffing horror of a duo, that made his nonexistent hair go grey from the amount of troubles they left in their wake.

Depa’s going to pay for his mental healthcare after the war, there was no doubt about it.

“So captain Rex decided to desert?”

How Fox survived his brothers, Mace had no idea. If another three Skywalkers or Kenobis showed on the doorsteps of the Temple he would pack his things… No, scratch that! He would leave with just the things on his back and Ponds and Depa and Caleb under his arms, because the youngest from his lineage didn’t deserve to get screwed by a chaos in a human form that was called Skywalker and/or Kenobi.

Maybe he would let Depa get her commander? As much as he didn’t like what was happening between them, he wasn’t blind. Or not as blind as someone, whose ex padawan was  _ just _ visiting his  _ old _ friend to  _ talk _ about _ weather _ . 

… or maybe he could leave him?

Kriffing Fett genes! What his student saw in commander Grey was beyond him. Yes, he was in some places nice and… 

No. Just...  _ no _ .

Mace drank from his cup.

“No wonder.”

“Sir? Are you alright?” Concern in Ponds’s voice made him smile.

He was such a good man. Always there, when he needed him and with a good sense of humor. 

“Do I look like I’m okay?”

He didn’t mean to sound so snappy, but stupidity of Skywalker made him a little bit more than unhappy.

“If looks could murder, yours would kill on the spot, sir.”

Mace snorted into his cup.

“Sometimes I hope it could be true.”

“Not only you.”

Mace looked at him pointedly.

“Well, you still have Fox.”

Ponds choked on his drink and Mace had to stand up to help him regain his breathing.

“Sir” he choked out in something between laugh and disbelieve. ”I know he looks and acts like a paragon of law and order, but in reality he is the biggest, kriffing kark that Kamino  _ ever  _ produced.”

At that Mace squinted at Ponds, thinking that he gave him too much brandy.

He always thought that commander Fox was a perfect example of a soldier. Always proper and with a great knowledge on many things, particularly in law. Also his demeanor made him stand out from the rest of his brothers - cold, composed in any situation and sharp not only in mannerism, but also in mind. He was a steady beacon of light made from beskar.

“Do elaborate, Ponds.” Mace wanted to know more, wanted to hear more, wanted to spend more time with Ponds…

“Well, for starters he is the only person that I know of that could stop Wolffe from biting people.” Mace felt that there was a story, but decided to wait. “Also he is the only one who could win with Cody in a spar and shut Bly for a second.”

“I don’t understand. So far, so good.”

Ponds smiled slightly, lost in the halls of Kamino and memories that marked them.

“Fox always blackmailed Wolffe, cheated when in fight and used his brutal strength to shut Bly up.”

Oh, well…

“And you?”

“Hm?” Ponds looked lost.

“Where are you in this story.”

Slowly, a bright smile appeared on his face.

“I was named by him.”


	5. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kix meets purple/indigo child. He's not impressed.

Kix prided himself in his medical abilities and infamous spectrum of glares, that made his patients  _ very cooperative _ . He knew how to do his job, thank you very much, but sometimes, like now for example, he was left speechless after particular show of stupidity and lack of self preservation.

“So this child was kidnapped by you two and brought to me, yes?” 

Kix was calm, really. They nodded still standing at attention.

“And you thought it was all right to show them to everyone before coming to medbay, yes?”

They nodded again. Kix  _ was _ calm, but sometimes his  _ calm _ was so  _ calm _ that it took another level of calm called  _ bloodthirstiness _ .

“Get out before I decide you need medical overview.” Painful didn’t need to be added.

They left before Kix finished.

He looked down at the small form of positively tired and sick child, who looked ready to curl on the white floor of the medbay. They were shaking.

He took two calming breaths and lowered himself to look a little bit less intimidating. Not that he made a good first impression with his idiotic brothers arrival.

“My name’s Kix, little star.” He thought about how Jesse called them and decided it was not a bad idea. “What’s yours?”

They looked down, at their feet and mumbled something too quiet for Kix to hear.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t catch what you said.” He tried to use his softest and calmest voice, remembering that the child was able to feel his emotions. “Can you repeat?”

They looked at him and Kix decided that Little Star was a fitting nickname for this child. 

“I… I don’t have… have a name.” They spoke softly, as if afraid Kix would start to shout at them. “I… I… “ They went silent for a second, shifting from leg to leg in a universal expression of embarrassment. “I don’t remember.”

Kix didn’t move although he wanted so badly. He knew the feeling of not having a name, the only thing that was just  _ his _ .

“That’s all right.” He nodded standing up slowly. “It’s nothing bad, you know. I also didn’t have my name for a long time.”

Dimed eyes of the child lit up in surprise.

“Really?” They asked shyly.

Kix nodded.

“It’s true, little star.” Kix took her smaller hand in his own and slowly lead them to to nearby bed. “I can tell you more if you want.”

“Please!” they begged.

“All right then.” he rised them up and sat on the bed. It might get their attention for long enough to finish health check. “When I was small me and all my brothers had numbers as our names. Some found them on their long journey, some were named and some still are finding theirs.”

They blinked with awe.

“Really?” they asked while he took a sample of their blood. “Your name is Kix, right?”

Kix nodded knowing what question would be next.

“That’s right, little star.” he confirmed.

“How did you get one.”

Kix’s lips twitched and slowly a small, nostalgic smile bloomed on his face.

“When I was still a cadet, which means student, it was decided that I will join medics.”

“Why?” Oh, the innocence.

“Because I was a good student and if you want good medics you need them to be smart.” Little Rodian giggled at his dramatic manner of speaking. “But back to the story, little star. I was doing my compulsory shift, so I could pass my medical practices, when some of my brothers entered medbay.”

No need to tell them that all of his brothers had some kind of injury and were bloodied.

“They were loud and laughing and brought with them a lot of water from outside! When I politely asked them to sit on the beds they ignored me.”

“Rude.” said little one and Kix nodded in delight.

“Yes, exactly, rude! But that’s not the end of the story. When I finally got them to their beds and started to help them, they wouldn’t stay calm! Even with their injuries!” 

Now, Kix was annoyed, but the little thing seemed to attune to his emotions.

“Did they hit their heads?” they asked adorably.

Some of the earlier frustration evaporated at their question and cute moment of their head to the side. Maybe there was some merit in kidnapping children?

Kix smiled happily. 

“I’m not sure, little star, but I’m willing to bet all my fingers and toes, that some of them did.”

Purple Rodian giggled at the small joke.

“When they finally settled down and I dressed their wounds, they started to act like little children, even the ones with only small grazes. I tried to be understanding, little one, but after a while it started to be so frustrating that I started throwing kicks!”

And what a kicks they were!

Big eyes blinked in childish wonder.

“And that’s how they started to call me Kix, from the kicks I used to drive out my less than hurting brothers.”

While Kix was telling them his story, he used scanner to detect any anomalies in their body and found out that they were a girl with problematic malnutrition and unchecked cold that slowly started to transform into flu.

“Little star, I’m going to tell you something, ok?”

Kix didn’t saw a need to lie to her. Omitting some things, because of her age or wording them differently was acceptable. He believed that even small patients like her had a right to know what was happening with them.

She looked at him expectantly, like she knew that he was going to tell her something important and she needed to listen to him carefully. So much trust in so tiny body. Kix was proud, for her and for himself.

“I’m going to give you a medicine, little star and it might hurt you, but only a little.”

She stayed brave, even when she slumped a little bit and Kix gently patted her hand.

“You don’t need to worry, little star. I promise that it will be quick.”

He made the whole process of injecting meds thru syringe fast and as much painless as he could. While he did that he asked her a lot of things about her. Many of her answers were more than unacceptable, but he reigned his anger in and helped her in her bath.

The whole process - from initial meeting to going to bed after bath and after eating soup brought by droid from ship's kitchen - woke some strange, protective urges in Kix.

Right now, his little patient was sleeping under strange, yellow blanket, that was brought in by Tup. When questioned by Kix, Tup admitted that it was one of his and he thought, that their unexpected passenger would be more comfortable with something warm and comfy. When the girl heard it, she started crying and scared Tup in the process, who left medbay in a hurry, but not before she said her thanks and hugged him.

Honestly, his brothers were sometimes such babies...

While sitting in a strongly dimmed medbay, for the comfort of the newly clothed (now that was an adventure! Both Kix and little girl used some spare blacks and for a short amount of time played pirates and policemen until soup was delivered) girl, Kix started her patient card. He used informations from earlier blood test and questioning to fill in some of the rubrics, but not many about her personal informations. She didn’t have name, surname or place of birth. Not to mention her identification number that all nat-borns were given after birth.

Kix was frustrated by the lack of information, but after sneaking a look at the sleeping child all of it flew away.

She was so innocent and happy despite the circumstances she was found in. Kix found out that he really enjoyed her sweet kindness, showed in her small, shy smiles and little touches to his hands. He also liked her better than his brothers! Not only she listened to him, when he talked, cleaned after herself, said ‘please’ and ‘thank you’, but also showed that she had more common sense than all of them combined.

So yes, Kix was quite comfortable in his uncomfortable chair, while he watched over little child.

But her name… He had to do something about it. This little star deserved…

Kix sat straighter and looked at the child with a surprised look.

That could work. He wasn’t a poet or anything like that, just a simple medic, who was taking care of a frightened, malnourished girl. His idea for a name was practical, as Kix was himself. Nothing special.

But what if she didn’t like his idea? Then he will try to help her find one. Or he will enlist one of his crafty brothers to help. Maybe all of them?

* * *

When she woke up they were just half a day away from Coruscant.

Kix regretted that he didn’t have more time to spend with her, but that was life. She was going to join Jedi and eventually forget about him and Kix was going to return to the war, but before that he was going to get drunk in one of the lesser known bars. He didn’t need sympathetic glances from his brothers, thank you very much, he was an adult!

He glanced at the girl who was consumed in one of the cartoons Kix menaged to find in the short amount of time.

“She’s so funny!” the girl exclaimed, when her new favourite character appeared on the screen. “She reminds me of you.”

Kix rised his eyes from girl’s documents and asked “Why?”

The girl just smiled.

“Because she’s a healer like you and she worries like you about her important persons.”

Kix had half a mind to gently correct her small mistake, because the other one was busy melting down.

He didn’t told her about his idea.

* * *

When the time came for the landing, little star still didn’t have a name.

They sat for whole three hours between doses of her medicine and talked about her name. They came up with funny and silly ones, but also with serious and boring ones, that made her make strange faces. Kix secretly laughed at them and did a secret photo.

She was  _ precious _ !

But the time finally came and both of them were at their hair ends, or in girl’s case, at antennae ends.

“Then you can name me!” she proposed after long silence with obvious realisation, that was only possible for a child her age.

Kix stopped and turned around with shocked expression.

“Y-you want me…” he didn’t finish.

“Yes.” she nodded her head unhesitatingly.

Kix wanted to do it, truly! But what if she didn’t like it? He wasn’t a specialist. He was a medic for Stars sake! If she didn’t like it, then he will proceed with his earlier plan. Period.

Frustrated with his uncertainty he opened his mouth and stopped. 

But what if she like it? 

He mentally groaned, looked down at the big, ernest eyes that could work as galaxy maps and made himself say his idea.

“Karai”

He waited for the sound of displeasure, but nothing like this came from her, so he glanced at her cautiously.

“I like it.” she said with blinding smile. “What does this mean?”

Kix smiled his own smile, slightly less bright, but nonetheless happy.

“Stars. It mean stars, Karai.”

And so the purple/indigo child was named Karai.

Karai Torrent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave it here. 
> 
> I couldn't stop myself. So there will be Karai Torrent, the first of her name.


	6. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Ponds welcom Karai on Coruscant.

Cody watched Obi-Wan with a furrowed forehead. Not only did he look more tired than usual, but he was also frustrated with something. Cody got a good idea on what it was. Especially, when Rex’ika and his CMO were walking with a small child in their tow. Not that there was any other way for the  _ adik  _ to join the Temple.

“I see that they are already here.” Cody didn’t jump, no matter what Ponds would later say. He didn’t!

“Yes, as you can perfectly see.” his stinky eye wasn’t working on the  _ shebs _ .

Ponds had this irritating talent that skipped the rest of their batch — to the amusement of the Fox, who found his favourite pastime in watching them scared of Ponds. Those were indeed the dark days.

Now although, he looked worse for wear. Cody spotted the same dark shadows and strangely pitched expression on Ponds’s general’s face. Not that Mace Windu allowed himself to look differently than any other day. However, Cody knew from the good source that the Head of the Jedi Order was in even worse condition than his sneaky brother. 

General Windu was glaring his impressive glare at Cody’s general. 

Oh, so he has read reports.

“Skywalker.”

Cody returned to the situation at the hand, which meant glaring at his vod’ika until he covered in shame. Which meant never. His Rex’ika learned it from the best.

“Master Windu. Master Kenobi.” Anakin Skywalker nodded his head and sent his ex-master a sunny smile, that disappeared immediately from his face, when it met Obi-Wan’s glare. Cody was proud.

“Anakin, can you explain why someone wrote to me asking to teach you orientation in buildings?” Cody would also like to know why in the seven Sith Hells someone felt a need to write to his general. 

“I’m afraid that we are not here for yours and Skywaler’s drama.” said Windu before said Skywalker even opened his mouth.

The look of utter, barely disguised offense was a pure gold that could not be posted on Mayhem. Rex gimmaced behind his helmet, Cody knew it.

“At the moment we have more important things.” Mace Windu was no nonsense man of the likes Cody liked to sit down with and talk about frustrating people in their lives over a good cup of tea. “That child hiding behind your men. What is their name?” And here they got barely gentle, but nonetheless caring.

In all the things that Jedi and Mandalorians, and by extension clones, had in common, caring for any kind of children was the most noticeable.

Kix, yes that was Kix, stepped one step to the side showing the rest of the present people a small Rodian child that was indigo. Rex and the rest can go and kriff themselves off from the Senate’s roof for all he cares. The child was indigo, period.

Rex’ika’s medic lowered himself to the level of the child and started to whisper small encouragements, that made them rise to their full height and look more self-confident. 

They were so cute, thet Cody almost cooed at them. Almost, because he was a marshal commander and he had a reputation to maintain. Why the kark Torrent got them was beyond Cody. Blind luck, probably. Not to mention Rex’ika’s crazy men. With them everything was possible. 

“I’m Karai, sir.” they finally said, catching Kix with their small hand. The medic tried to stay as stoic as rock, but evidently something went wrong, because he was slightly smiling. No, he was smirking, Cody observed with a sinking feeling. “Karai Torrent.”

The silence that followed was full of surprise and jealousy.

What in seven karked Sith Hells?!

Because not only Torrent found this adorable kid, but also named them kriffing Stars and marked them as their own by adding their company name as the kid’s surname.

Just kriffing great.

Ponds stiffened next to Cody, while their respective generals just looked at Anakin, who shrugged his shoulders, and Rex, who was silent and trying and failing to project an innocent face even with his karking helmet on, that  _ di’kut _ !

He was just glad that Ponds was filming everything. Cody just hoped that the rest of his brothers will support them in making the rest of the Torrents lives an unforgettable ride through hells. 

“Let’s continue this inside.” Proposed Windu with a stoic facade, that was hiding a true Kryat Dragon.

* * *

What was wrong with Torrent?

That was a question Ponds would like for someone to answer, but apparently there was no one or simply they weren't born yet.

The fact was that Karai was an adorable adik, who deserved everything in the world, and Torrent unjustly usurped her as their own, those _ jare’la utrekove _ . 

Just they wait until Wolffe hears about this, which was approximately five to ten minutes, then the true fun will begin.

But back to the said child and her insufferable guardian, who called himself Kix.  _ Aruetyc baar’ur _ .

Their small group took the girl to the creche, where one of the caretakers, who turned out to be orange Rodian (He was almost afraid to ask Cody what color was their skin. Almost. The look he received said more than a thousand words and a promise of pain the next time they will met on the training mats.) intercepted her with a promise, that whenever her finders (and wasn’t it rich?) were around she would meet them. That was the only way to stop Karai from crying, because apparently she didn’t want to be parted from Kix and the rest of the Torrent.

Ponds wasn’t jealous, really! He just wanted to have his own minion like the one Torrent found.

And if Mace thought that he was discreet with his soft looks directed towards Karai, then Ponds was bantha. A big, fat and ugly bantha.

It looks like they found a new trend for Mayhem.

It was a little bit silent lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:  
> adik - child aged from 3 to 13  
> shebs - backside, rear, buttocks  
> vod'ika - small brother  
> 'ika - diminutive suffix written as 'ika - also added to a name as a very familiar or childhood form, e.g, Ord'ika - Little Ordo  
> di'kut - idiot  
> jare'la - stupidly oblivious of danger, asking for it  
> utrekov(e) - fool(s), idiot(s)  
> aruetyc- traitorous  
> baar'ur - medic


	7. Red

It was a good day for Depa. Not only her new padawan proved again that he was ready to become a padawan, but also showed bravery beyond his years on a battlefield. Not that she was proud of the last, but even she was powerless in the face of the war. If she could, she would wrap him in a bubble wrap and lock somewhere safe and somewhere far, far away from the war.

Caleb looked at her with a grimace.

“Master, stop it!” Oh, he was so adorable, when he furrowed his forehead like that. He looked like a tooka.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Depa decided to tease him a little bit. Behind her Gray trembled in a poorly hidden chuckle.

The result was immediate. Caleb scowled even more and crossed his arms with his shoulders rising up and chin going down. The red splatters of embarrassment on his cheeks didn’t escape Depa’s attention.

Caleb Dume was the most adorable padawan in the world. Period. Well, sans that kid from Stone Company led by master Tapal.

Their LAAT/i landed on the Temple’s landing and everyone sighned a sigh of relief. Finally, they were home. After getting on the platform Depa turned to Gray.

“Commander, take care of our people. Caleb and I will report to the council.” Depa said to her commander who saluted in response and immediately started giving orders.

“Shall we?” she asked her padawan, who nodded his head, embarrassment already forgotten.

They walked tru Temple’s halls with a slow, but energetic walk. There was no need to rush if there was no emergency, but Depa felt a need to finally get over with this mission and return to her troops. From the end of Caleb’s bond she felt the same.

“Master?” Caleb asked a little bit shyly.

“Hm?”

“Do you think that this war will ever end?”

Depa frowned, but didn’t slow.

It wasn’t so hard to imagine where this thought came from. The last mission… Sometimes, Depa was cursing herself for taking on padawan in such dangerous times. She  _ hated  _ herself for it. She wanted to say something heartening, something that would raise Caleb’s hope.

But Depa’s seren Jedi persona resurfaced. Dogmas and rules instilled in her from childhood lit up in a burning light taking over her thoughts. She took a minute to compose her thoughts and finally said.

“All things end, Caleb.” because there was nothing else to say and she hated herself a little bit more for that. For that uppity detachment practised to perfection. For never letting it  _ go _ . “Sometimes it takes a while to…”

“Master Billaba!”

Both of them turned at the panicked voice. As it turned out, it was one of the creche masters, who Depa knew took care of the younger group of initiates.

Worry bloomed in her chest.

“What happened?” she asked without greeting female Rodian.

“One of our younglings disappeared. A small Rodian, girl with purple skin.” Orange master explained fastly. “We were meeting with knights to demonstrate who they could become in the … future…”

Depa helped the poor master to the floor and slowly used the Force to ease her out of panic attack.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Depa said with each ounce of worry, that bloomed in her chest, in her voice. She looked up to Caleb, who was standing next to her, not knowing what to do, and she sent him a calming smile. The boy straightened a little bit.

“She… she just came to us.” Explained creche master with a hysterical note to her voice. She hid her face in her hands. “501st brought her… her in. She was so… so small and terrified and… and clinging to their medic.”

Depa thought about it and said.

“Do you think she would return to them?”

Orange Rodian looked at Depa with a funny expression that Chalactan woman didn’t like a little bit. Next to her she could feel Caleb stiffening. Depa sent him calm through their bond.

“That’s impossible! She’s just a child!”

Depa wanted to say something sarcastic, something not nice, but in the end she just nodded her head. And this woman called herself a creche master, thought bitterly and with disgust Depa. It looked as if she didn’t know her charges at all. If they started discussing this matter right now, precious minutes would be wasted on something so worthless, than finding the lost child. Depa made her mind in a second.

“It’s worth checking.” 

She didn’t wait for the response from the stunned creche master. Depa just took Caleb’s smaller hand in hers and moved to the nearest landing pad.

“But master!” protested Caleb. “We have a report to…”

“They can wait a few minutes longer.” Depa interrupted him.

“Still we should call someone.” her boy tried to reason with her. And she admitted that he was right.

“We will call Gray.” 

They entered the hangar and Depa headed to one of the Temple’s speeders.

“What about the council? Shouldn’t we inform them also?”

Depa did something that was very unbecoming of the Jedi master. SHe rolled her eyes. Still she stayed calm and explained, while helping Caleb to the speeder.

“One day you will understand, my padawan, that sometimes there is no time to be wasted on some things.” at his stricken expression, she elaborated. After all, there was never a bad time for a lesson. “This girl left creche alone and did it without anyone noticing. She’s new to the Temple and the only people she knows are far away in a garizon, to where she knows a way. If you were in her situation, what would you do? Because I, in her place, would go straight to the people I know.”

Caleb seemed to be reconsidering some of his emotions. Depa used that moment to send a message to Gray, informing him what happened and where they are going.

“Ready?” Depa asked mounting speeder. Caleb blinked at her and immediately hugged her from behind, which surprised her. “What? Is something wrong?”

Caleb looked at her with a small amount of fear.

“I saw you flying, master.” he said with no small amount of dismay and a scary thought of Caleb meeting her master appeared in her head. “I have no wish to fall off from the speeder.”

She sighed.

“I’m not that bad.”

“Styles said something else.”

* * *

It was a long few days for Kix. He had a lot to do - reports to make, brothers to patch and to make sure that everyone knew about his quiet disapproval of this new trend on Mayhem.

Sometimes Kix wondered what went wrong in the first cycle of the cloning, that gave commanders their strange behavioral quirks. Yes, everyone was entitled to their own craziness, but this  _ accidental kid acquisition _ trend was making his fingers twitch violently towards his favorite blunt scalpel, which was hidden in a secret pocket on his forearm.

He faulted Prime. And his wife.

But that wasn’t actually the worst thing.

Jesse wasn’t talking to him, still upset about naming Karai without his knowledge and about giving her Torrent as her new surname. Which hurt. Badly. Especially, when Kix was waking up in the middle of the night and there was no additional warmth on the other side of the bunk. He could stuff it, Kix thought to himself bitterly while making sure that everything was properly labeled. That  _ di’kut _ .

Kix was giving him another day to cool down and come to him begging on his knees to forgive him his mistakes. And as always Kix will forgive him, because he was stupidly, impossibly in love with him.

Kix was cursing the day that Hardcase introduced them to each other.

Instead he asked.

“Where are emergency bacta patches?” 

Coric, who was still supposed to rest on his medbed, answered.

“In the supply closet.”

With a heavy sigh Kix rose up, his joint protesting in response, and went to the said storage. As if they couldn’t simply leave patches on their designated place. It looked like Kix had another training to organize for his younger brothers.

Entering, Kix turned on lights and went to the still unopened crates. Another mistake, that could cost them lifes. Good thing, that he always did his check after and before missions. As he reached for the lid, something moved in the corner of Kix’s eye. Something small, humanoid and…

“Karai?” Kix exclaimed in surprise, recognizing the small figure.

What was she doing here, alone and far from the Temple? Maybe a creche trip? Kix excluded this possibility immediately, because when he finally took a better look at her, he saw her trembling hands and sweat running down her forehead. She flinched when he took a step towards her.

Something was really bad. 

Breathing to calm himself from his shock, Kix kneeled down slowly, so he wouldn’t spooke her more. 

“Karai?” This time he said it more calmly, remembering that Jedi can feel strong emotions. “Is something wrong? Are you hurt?”

Karai’s head slowly shook, as if she was in a trance and still coming out of it.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Kix intoned it in a voice he reserved for his more wounded brothers or the ones that lost someone important.

Another shake.

When Kix will get ahold of this  _ demagolka _ …

“How can I help you?” How can I make you stop fearing something that scared you, Kix wanted to ask.

He named her. He gave her a new life, a new beginning.  _ Cin vhetin _ .

Karai just rised her beautiful eyes full of tears and sobbed a heart wrenching whimper that broke Kix in a thousand ways no one else could.

“ Come here, Ka’ika.” Kix opened his arms and a small purple knot of fear and anxiety landed in them. “ _ K’uur, k’uur _ .” he whispered softly, hiding her in his arms.

She sobbed stronger.


	8. Raibow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grande finale.

Depa’s arrival to medbay was announced by a loud, short squeak that came from a child in Head Medic’s arms. Depa knew that, because her boys taught her how to differentiate between different ranks and occupations after she showed interest in learning it. 

What she didn’t expect however, was the ferocity in the medic’s eyes at her and her padawan arrival.

“We mean no harm.” Depa announced immediately. To emphasise on that she slowly rose her hands up. “We came here for the girl.”

Apparently it was a bad thing to say, because the little girl just whimpered and curled herself more into the arms of her savior.

“I don’t think she wants to return.” said the medic with a grimace.

Depa had no idea what happened to make this child react so strongly. She knew the basics, but right now she was confused. Maybe if she prodded gently in the Force…? That seemed to work wonders with Caleb, when he refused to show his injuries after missions.

But she wouldn’t try it without her agreement. One thing she learnt in her mandatory creche duty was that asking before acting in some cases worked miracles.

“Little one, can I and my padawan come closer?” Depa asked gently, trying to project in the Force her good will.

Slowly, but surely, small head turned to her and big, big eyes, that were glassed from youngling crying, focused on Depa. For a moment the older woman was overwhelmed by sheer adorableness of this little child, but then she felt what the girl felt.

Was she by any chance an empath?

It would explain a lot of things, Depa thought to herself. If she reached further with her senses…

“Master.” On her right side sounded Caleb and Depa looked down on him. He wore a worried expression on his face, but his eyes were completely focused on Rodian child. “This girl… I don’t know how to describe that, but… she feels burned. As if her senses were fried.”

Oh.

Depa looked again at the girl, who was still glancing at her. Indeed she seemed to be twitchy. For a good measure, and experiment, Depa reinforced her shields and the effect was immediate. The girl relaxed a little bit.

She nudged the bond with Caleb and relayed to him to shield himself.

“I know that we are strangers to you.” Began again Depa. “But we are here to help. Your creche master and other Jedi are looking for you, young one.”

Little Rodian shifted in her friend’s hands.

“I promise you this. We mean no harm.”

Again no verbal response, but a bit of moving.

“Can I know your name?” asked Depa. She had to be gentle and understanding. Force burns were nothing to laugh at and hard to work with. If only Depa could get closer to the girl, she would soothe her fried nerves and exhausted mind with her presence.

Maybe then she would ask what caused such a strong reaction? Usually creche masters were shielding their pupils from outside invasions, but even then children were encouraged to build their own walls. But in this case there was no time to build them, when the mentioned pupil arrived just a few days ago. Still, the masters should have known better.

“Karai.” whispered the little girl and Depa smiled a kind smile.

She wasn’t the best at it, but when she wanted, she could do it.

“What a wonderful name.” Depa took a small step forward. “Where did it come from.”

Big, starry eyes glanced up on the trooper that was holding Karai.

“Ah, I understand. He named you.”

It seemed that this topic was enough of a distraction to allow Depa an access to the child’s personal space.

“Do you know what it means?” the older woman asked and took another step. She had to be careful as to not frighten Karai.

“S-stars?” Again, the little girl looked up to her friend.

Maybe he was something more, mussed Depa shuffling a few inches closer. Someone who experienced sudden trauma wouldn’t go to just anybody. There had to be a bond between them for Karai to come to him.

“Yes, that’s right Ka’ika.” Medic smiled a gentle smile that put Depa’s to shame. “It means stars.”

Oh, it meant a lot more, but that was not the point that Depa focused on. As she thought this trooper was someone more, because nobody used mandalorian diminutives just for entertainment.

Force… There was so much to unpack juts from this one sentence. Karai won’t have it easy in creche and later on if she gets so attached to people.

But that was a problem for later. Now Depa had a mission to find the girl, make sure she is all right and bring her home.

“And I heard that you also have a cool surname!” exclaimed Caleb from behind Depa with a big bright smile.

Depa snickered at his attempt to resolve the tension.

Apparently it worked, because Karai’s eyes focused on her boy and stayed there until she nodded. And there was so much confidence in this little move. The purple child even asked to be put on the ground.

Good, she was starting to finally bounce back to her old self, not that Depa knew what her old self was. She just assumed.

Still, she didn’t leave medic’s side, opting to stay partly hidden behind his legs.

“Kix loves me so he gave me his surname, right Kix?”

Well. There was that attachment.

“Yeah, kid.” Kix hand slowly caressed Rodian’s head to her happiness. “That’s true.”

But apparently that wasn’t the only confession to be said tonight.

“Gray says the same about my master.”

Depa stilled. The same happened to Kix, who looked at her with a mortification written across his face.

But children seemed to be unaware of adults' internal crisis. Especially Depa’s, who’s head started to spin.

How in the Seven Karked Sith Hells her padawan knew about them?! 

She looked at the boy, who talked freely with his new friend. He seemed to be explaining something.

“Yeah, Jedi Code is kinda strict? Master always says to mind my thoughts and to remember to not get attached, but she does otherwise. Maybe it’s some kind of test? Dunno. But like yesterday I saw her and Gray suck…”

Depa reacted immediately, throwing herself at her padawan and closing his mouth with her hand.

She tried reciting in her mind part of the code:  _ there is no emotion, there is peace _ . But. It. Wasn’t. Working.

“But master Olgah…” started Karai, but someone entered medbay.

“Kix! I’m sorry! It’s not what you think! I was simply trying to keep our lovely daughter with us! I’m sorry, my love! I’m so sorry! Can... you…” the speaker slowed down and finally realized that Kix’ wasn’t alone in the medbay.

If levels of mortification could be measured in buckets then they would be drowning in the oceans of it.

It was such an uncomfortable situation without an additional person, but right now it was a surreal joke. Depa was filling how embarrassment was fighting inside of her with fear, mortification and anxiety. Why for the Force sake Caleb had to find out? If someone gets their hands on the knowledge of her forbidden relationship with Gray… She didn't want to think about what would happen with him. He was in the worse position. She could be stripped of her title of the Council member and degraded to the rank of knight and deprived of the right to her padawan in the worst case scenario.

But Gray… They could decommission him! For loving someone he wasn’t supposed to. For showing emotions and weaknesses, where he was taught to not to.

He could die, because of her.

Depa slowly sank to the medbay’s floor.

Her forehead landed on Caleb's back and a shuddering breath escaped her lungs.

There were so many dangers outside of the war and it was a bitter reminder that she should have never entered this relationship. What was she thinking again? Ah, yes. That she would keep it a secret.

How mistaken she was.

“Master?” Her padawan’s small voice brought her back to reality.

But milk was already spilled.

She looked at him, truly looked at her young padawan and smiled with bitter tears in her eyes. He was just a kid. There was no point in making him the villain of this story. Both Depa and Gray knew what they were doing and what were the consequences.

So she bottled everything up and decided to talk with her padawan later.

Mission, they were in the middle of the mission. Prioritize Depa!

“I... think we should return to the main topic. Karai” tension didn’t dissolve, but it changed its course. ”as I said, we came here for you. To help you, but only if you return with us to the Temple.”

Karai automatically started to shake her head and retreat behind Kix.

“I know you want to stay here, but there is only this much I can do and you need a professional healer, little one.” Depa tried to convince her, but it seemed to fall on the deaf ears.

“No, I don’t want to!”

All the progress they made with Caleb seemed to evaporate. She looked at her student, who showed that he had a good contact with Karai, in hopes he could think of something. She didn’t want to force this child into coming back to the Temple. It would be counterproductive as she would feel forced and uncomfortable there.

“Maybe we should leave her here?” proposed Caleb and Depa blinked in surprise. She signed him to continue. “I know you want to take her home, but she feels better here. Safe.”

Karai nodded fervently running to the newcomer, who caught her in his arms and hugged tightly to his white and blue armour.

How Karai was comfortable, was beyond Depa.

But it opened new possibilities. 

Depa Billaba was a councilwoman so her word would be listened to. Sure, it would be scrutinized if she left an initiate alone…

“But she wouldn’t be alone!” Immediately protested Caleb, who apparently forgot what privacy meant. She raised one eyebrow. “I mean… I would stay with her?” he ended lamely with a shrug and unsure smile.

Oh, Caleb. Her kid was shaping up to be a softin in the armor of bravery and sarcasm. She faulted Styles.

“I don’t know Caleb.” Because if nothing else she wanted to have him with her tonight.

She was planning on giving him a talk about her and Gray and why he shouldn’t talk about it.

And she also wanted to take Karai back so they would investigate what caused her to have such aversion to the Temple. It wasn’t normal and instincts were telling Depa that there was more to the story.

But maybe if she left Caleb with Karai in the barracks, her padawan would somehow find out. The little Rodian seemed distrustful towards her and other Jedi, but when she was here she gravitated towards troopers, whom she trusted.

Actually, it wouldn’t be a bad idea.

But the talk…

She sneaked a glance at the Kix. Caleb went to Karai to talk to the girl, while Depa thought, but he seemed to be waiting for her final decision. But the medic was looking at her. 

“I want to, but…” she bit her lower lip.

What to do? What to do?

“Sir, I think it would be a good idea to let kids stay here.”

“I know.” Truly, but she wasn’t comfortable with leaving Caleb without explaining to him about the nature of her relationship with Grey.

“I can talk with him.”

At first, Depa wanted to decline, because it was a private matter and what could he possibly know, but then looked back at the newcomer and thought that maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

Relationships between clones were also prohibited, but here they were.

“Alright.” Finally she said after looking at her student and his new friend for a few moments.

Caleb cheered and Karai echoed him with her new caretaker in tow.

She just hoped that everything would resolve in on itself.

“But only for tonight.”

* * *

Before she left to return to the Temple she took her padawan on the side.

“Behave Caleb, be polite and help when you are asked to.” She automatically corrected the way his brown cape laid on his shoulders. “Don’t be a bother and take care of Karai. I want you also to find out what happened to her, but don’t press, alright?” She looked him deep in the eyes and he nodded solemnly. “Good. Remember to brush your teeth…”

“Master!” whined Caleb. It didn’t stop her from continuing.

“... and to meditate before sleep. Check if Karai would like to join you. Maybe it will help her?” Her hand stroked his brown locks into the mess. “And comm me if something happens.”

“I know, master.” Red spots appeared on his cheeks as a pair of troopers passed them.

Still, it didn’t make Depa feel any better. There was a mystery to solve and a talk to give and she wasn’t able to do it, because Karai didn’t trust her and Clabe was staying with the girl.

Yes, she could put a fuss and say ‘no’, but it wouldn’t help anyone so it stayed the way it was decided.

“Caleb! Come on! We have a rainbow cotton candy!” called cheerfully a newly aquitanced Jesse, who made an entrance in the medbay.

“And don’t eat too much sweets.” said Depa dryly before Caleb threw his goodbyes and launched himself in the direction of said trooper with equally cheerful exclamation.

Depa just shook her head. She hoped that they had padded their barracks, because Caleb was annoyingly jumpy after a certain amount of sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to apologise to everone, who waited for this to end. I know, I told you I would do it two weeks ago, but I didn't and there is nothing I coud say to make it better. So - I'M SORRY EVERYONE!  
> Second, there were plans. So many plans. But in the end this is the epiloge and I didn't menage to fit in everything I wanted there to be. It's like only 1% of what it was supposed to be and 10000000% of scratching and rewriting. My mind's on fire.  
> Third, I added things.  
> Fourth, for those, who want more Karai (& friends) and her adventures, I'm open for propositions.  
> Fifth, there is probably tone of mistakes and I apologise for it. I know I should check it, but I tried to do my best and sadly English isn't my first language so I simply overlook some.  
> Sixth, Depa and Grey...   
> Seveth, there was something I wanted to add, but I forgot. Sorry.  
> Eighth. Ah! Yes! I remember. The course of never ending my stories was broken! Yay to me.  
> Nineth, I should probably go to sleep, but I want to mention one thing.  
> Tenth.   
> Thank you for reading, kudos, comments, subscriptions and bookmarks. It brought life to my life. Yes, I know. Sounds werid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> How are you?  
> Today I present you with my first multichapter story. I don't know how it will go and how you will like it, but rest assured that I have more than one chapter already done.  
> If you have any questions, opinions or simply want to talk, don't hesistate. I love when you comment. It GIVES ME LIFE!


End file.
